


Kakao

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Prompty [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sielankowa scenka w kuchni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakao

Kiedy poprzednim razem, przed Apokalipsą, Castiel powoli turlał się równią pochyłą ku człowieczeństwu, nie miał okazji doturlać się do tego poziomu, na którym jedzenie i picie staje się przyjemnością, a nie koniecznością. Picie pewnych substancji dodatkowo pomagało mu zapomnieć o porażce, i chociaż Castiel rozumie, że spożywanie alkoholu może sprawiać przyjemność, jeśli spożywa się go z odpowiednich pobudek, to jednak wtedy dla niego zawsze była to forma upodlenia się jeszcze bardziej, skoro nie miał już nic do stracenia.

Za drugim razem, kiedy Metatron wydarł z niego Łaskę, Castiel jadł i pił, by przetrwać. Może gdyby pozwolono mu zostać w bunkrze, byłoby inaczej - Dean jest najlepszym przykładem na to, do jakiego stopnia można rozkoszować się czymś tak prozaicznym jak placek owocowy, ale bezdomni rzadko mają do czynienia z plackami owocowymi, a później, pochłonięty pracą i godzeniem się ze swoim człowieczeństwem Castiel nie miał czasu ani chęci na eksplorowanie pozytywnych stron bycia istotą ludzką.

Ale teraz, dwa dni po zniszczeniu Pierwszego Ostrza i po odzyskaniu Deana, siedząc w bunkrowej kuchni z kubkiem parującego kakao w rękach, Castiel pije dla czystej przyjemności, delektując się słodkim smakiem i zapachem przypraw korzennych, którymi Dean doprawił jego napój, nareszcie całkowicie niezdolny do posmakowania tworzących je molekuł.

Ich twarze i dłonie, ubrania i w zasadzie każda kuchenna powierzchnia, są oprószone kakaowym proszkiem, bo kiedy Dean otworzył pudełko, czekoladowy pył zawiercił Castiela w nosie i były anioł kichnął, rozdmuchując kakao po całej kuchni. Przez chwilę patrzył ze zgrozą na twarz Deana, na której proszek wmieszał się pomiędzy skomplikowane konstelacje 127 piegów, tworząc nowe, niezliczone, a potem Dean zaśmiał się beztrosko, tak jak jeszcze nigdy się nie śmiał, nawet tamtej odległej, niezapomnianej nocy przed Rafaelem, włożył dłoń do pudełka, zagarniając garść kakao, po czym dmuchnął proszkiem w Castiela i wkrótce brązowa, słodka chmura wypełniła kuchnię. Z pozostałych resztek Dean przygotował dla nich dwa kubki gęstego napoju i w chwili, w której Castiel zanurzył w nim wargi, uświadomił sobie, że to jest to - moment, w którym ostatecznie zaakceptował swój upadek. Nie, nie upadek. Zmianę.

Castiel patrzy, jak Dean próbuje schować uśmiech za kubkiem, ale nie potrafi wypędzić go ze swoich błyszczących oczu, które raz po raz zerkają na Castiela, i kiedy wreszcie chwytają jego spojrzenie, już go więcej nie wypuszczają.


End file.
